Life is not right
by nice98
Summary: Hermione has a daughter called Angel and has keep it a secret for 4 years but when her family is now dead and Ginny walk in Hermione has to go to the borrowed and tell the weasley's she is scared at how the weasley's will reacte and how the father will reacte


Hermione and percy:life is not right

On summer's day Hermione is walking down the street with 4 year old angel and is just about to get in the car to go home and she turns around to see angel had gone to see what all the people are looking at and Hermione goes over to get her and see what it is and see's it is a man making bolon animals and she picked up Angel and wait's fifteen minutes to get Angel a ballon and gets her a lion and after she puts Angel in the back she is about to get in when she heared her name being called and looked round and see's Ginny walking two wards her.

"Hey Ginny what are you doing in London and i like your out fit (this is in 2013 and this is after the war Hermione is going back to school at the end of summer)" she said happly

"Oh you know nothing much and i love your outfit to and can we go to your house i need to tell you somthing and it's really importent"said Ginny seously(and the outfits are on my profile page and the one with blue pants is Ginny's outfit)

"Oh well why don't you come one over later on okay and we can talk then" Hermione said worried Ginny would see Angel

"I thought maybe singht you are alone i could come in the car with you"Ginny said thinking it was weird how Hermione didn't want to let her in the car

"Ginny I have to tell you somthing and you cant tell anyone else"said Hermione trusting Ginny with the biggest secret of her life

"Hermione no matter what it is I will keep it a secret I promise"said Ginny happy

"Okay Ginny get in the car"said Hermione

Ginny and Hermione get in the car

"Ginny this is Angel Angel this is Ginny" Hermione said as she looked and hand gesturd between them

Ginny is shocked and Hermione starts to drive home (Ginny and Hermione are bucked in already)

When they get to hermione's house they go into the house and sit down Ginny is surprise that the house is so big they are in the living room (pitcher of the house, car and living room on profile)

"So you have a daughter and she has ginger hair and brown eyes is she Ron's"said Ginny

"She is not Ron's daughter but you cant and i mean cant tell anyone who the dad is but first you must know i start to date him at the start of my 2nd year and then broke up with him because we had some disagree ment's"said Hermione

"I promisenot to tell anyone who the dad is"said Ginny really excited to know who the dad is

"Okay the dad is Percy and I know what your going to say yes I know he was alot older than me but i want to date someone who was mature and every boy in my year was imature and i fancy Percy and Percy said i was beauitful and we start to date"said Hermione dreamily

"Well i gest i should tell you my news now i am pregnant and Harry's not the father" said Ginny

"Then who is the father Ginny"said Hermione

"Well you got to under stand we were in love and I was 17 years old already before we were intumite"said Ginny

"Ginny who is the father"Hermione said very stritely

"It doesn't matter who the father is he's dead know any way"Ginny said sadly "but if you must know the fater is Remus Lupin I was his mate"

"Ginny, Remus is not dead he was saved just like my dad" Hermione is with out thinking

"What do you mean like my dad your dad is a muggle so why would he be saved he wouldn't need saved"said Ginny

"Okay my really name is Hermione Emmily Sofia Snape" said Hermione not looking at ginny

"Why didn't you tell anyone that your where Snape's daughter because everyone whode treat me like i was insane person of that i only got good grade's because my daddy was the teacher but my dad didn't even grade my papers i was my dad's old teacher"said Hermione

"well i think you could tell everyone now"said Ginny

"But what about Angel" said Hermione sanding up and waking back and forth

"what about here bring here with you" said Ginny

"But i cant bring Angel" said Hermione sceaming at Ginny and starts to walk back and forth even wiker

"Come on Hermione let Angel meet her family"said Ginny

"Okay but only for Angel"said Hermione

"Angel pack a bag were going on a trip"sceams Hermione up the stairs

"Okay mummy i will" said Angel sweetly

"I better go pack a bag as well"said Hermione leaving to go up stair Ginny goes a reduses her make-up

30 minutes later

"Ready to go baby girl?"Hermione asked Angel

"Yes mummy ready to go"said Angel smiling

"Ginny come on get in the car we are leaving" said Hermione to Ginny

"Okay let's go" said Ginny

They got into the car and levt for the borrowed

What do you think will happen at the borrowed's?

Please comment and follow the story


End file.
